


Watch Me

by Huskt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskt/pseuds/Huskt
Summary: Damian can't get the jitters out during his lacrosse game. Everyone seems to have a target for the only sub on the field. Thankfully, Tim is there.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Watch Me

The lights over the Gotham Academy sports field switch on with a shudder as the sun starts setting. Damian grits his teeth as the noise sends a shiver down his spine. He grips his stick harder and bites down on his mouth guard. The action grounds him briefly but he still feels the awful crackle of frustration moving through his body. 

He has never felt so frustrated, so angry. Every nerve in his body feels as though it’s filled with electricity after the particularly awful locker room session. He pushes through it and starts warming up on the side of the field, stretching and waiting for team drills to begin. He’s reaching over to touch his toes when he gets knocked over from behind. He tumbles forward and sees Jack and Logan walking away laughing. “Watch out, bottom boy.”

He stands up and picks up his stick, starts to go after the other boys but before he can, he sees Tim in the middle of the bleachers. Damian catches Tim’s eye and Tim shakes his head. Damian feels himself calm a little. Tim is there. Tim doesn’t want him going after James and Logan so he won’t. He goes back to stretching and focuses on keeping his breathing even. 

He takes a few sticks to the back during warm ups but he is able to ignore most of the taunting that comes his way. It comes from all directions- from the other team, from his team- and even though he is still overwhelmingly frustrated, he can deal with this. He can tell now that he’s the only sub not just on Gotham Academy’s team but on the field at all which doesn’t help his frustration per se but does make his pride swell up. He’s good. He deserves to be here. He deserves to start over Logan.

When the game starts, it’s vicious. Gotham Academy and Gotham Heights generally don’t play nice but this time everyone has a target and it seems to be Damian’s back. He breathes, he bites down on his mouth guard, and he looks to Tim. Tim is there in the bleachers, sitting primly and watching the game. He doesn’t take his eyes off Damian and so Damian looks over to him every chance he gets. When a foul doesn’t get called, when he scores, when he hears someone drop a slur. Tim is there shaking his head, smiling, telling Damian without words to focus on his breathing. So Damian looks at Tim, and he makes it through. When half-time hits, Gotham Academy is winning and Damian has scored 4 of his team’s 6 goals. His body is still buzzing with electricity but it’s almost overcome by joy. 

His high doesn’t leave him until Coach gives them a few minutes to do their own thing before they’re expected back on the field. He goes to his locker, as far away from the others as possible, and pulls out his tape to start retaping his hands. Suddenly, he’s pulled from his locker and slammed forward into the wall. Damian struggles and if it had been only one person holding him there, he probably could have thrown him off but there are two and one is gripping the back of his neck.

“Listen up, bottom boy.” Logan, then, and probably James. “You give me my spot back or we’ll see how good you are at something else.”

It’s a bad threat- unclear and not all that threatening- but it still gets under Damian’s skin. “Get away,” he says through gritted teeth. “I have a Dom.”

Logan and James laugh. “Well, he apparently hasn’t taught you your place well enough.”

“We can give you a lesson soon, kid. Just be a good boy and get coach to pull you from the field.”

Damian manages to pull back against the hand that’s holding him. “I don’t want a lesson from you,” he grinds out and then he spits at Logan’s cleats.”

“Exactly why you need it.”

Coach blows his whistle. Logan- or James, Damian’s still not sure who has him held where- uses his grip on Damian’s neck to push him to the floor. “Stay down.” The pressure on his neck leaves and he hears them walking away.

Every part of Damian screams at him to stand and chase after Logan and James but he doesn’t. If he starts a fight, he’ll get pulled from the game and he’ll have disappointed his team and his Dom. He waits a few seconds, stands slowly, grabs his tape and his stick and heads back out to the field. He apologizes to Coach because he has to finish retaping his hands before he can join the rest of the team in warming up again.

He takes a ball to the shin about three steps onto the field and he looks up to see Logan and James laughing. He gets in line for the drill, glances over to the stands. Tim isn’t where he was before and Damian starts panicking for a second before he manages to tamp it down. He calmly searches the crowd and finds Tim on his cell phone just off to the side of the bleachers, looking angry. He yells at whoever’s on the other end of the line, angrily jabs his finger at the end call button, and dials a new number. A second later he’s yelling again. Damian assumes it’s Wayne Tech business. Someone hits him from behind.

“Move it.”

The line has moved forward while Damian’s been watching Tim. Damian hasn’t. He turns around to give Kyle a piece of his mind but stops himself and bites down on his mouth guard. He grimaces at Kyle and turns around, preps for his run at the goal.

When the second half starts, it’s just as vicious as the first. Damian looks over to Tim just before the whistle blows. He’s back sitting in the stands but he has a manila folder open in his lap. He’s still talking furiously into his phone. Damian knows it’s probably important but he hates it anyway. 

Two minutes into the half, Damian gets shoulder checked by a teammate into someone from the other team who pushes him back. Damian trips over someone’s foot and falls heavily onto the ground. That’s nothing for someone who can do a double back flip without even thinking about it, so he’s on his feet again in seconds, charging after the boy who had knocked him to the ground. He pulls up short at the whistle, not directed at him but not directed at the boy who had hit him either. Damian takes one more look at Tim talking on his phone and sprints into the game, growling.

Four and a half minutes later Damian is seeing red. He thinks he hears someone shout, “Drake, come leash your dog” just after his shoulder check sends one player from the other team tumbling into another, Damian’s helmet getting knocked off in the process. Coach calls a time out, a whistle blows, and Damian sprints to the bench on auto-pilot. He’s the first to the huddle and Coach’s hand pushes him roughly past the bench and directly into Timothy’s chest.

Damian feels like an unstoppable force hitting an immovable object. He glares at Tim and breathes heavily, electricity running through his veins and tension keeping his muscles tight. Tim regards him coolly, looks him straight in the eye and doesn’t back down. Red continues to creep into Damian’s vision. He’s just so angry. 

“Kneel.”

Something in Damian snaps. The tension leaves him and he finds himself on his knees without his permission. He lets go of a small sob and bows his head. Tim places his hand on Damian’s head and twists his fingers lightly into the hair.

“Everything is okay, Dami. You’re going to be fine.” He gently pets Damian’s hair and Damian stays where he is, bowing his head further.

And then it hits Damian. He’s pulled Tim from his phone calls, pulled his Dom from the stands. He’s so weak that he can’t even deal with a little aggression, a few insults. His breathing quickens.

“Calm down, baby. What’s wrong?”

Damian doesn’t think he can form sentences but Tim wants an answer to his question. “Weak. Pulled you away from work.”

Tim hums thoughtfully, still smoothing down Damian’s hair like it isn’t a sweaty mess. “What do you need from me?”

“Nothing,” Damian says, with too much bitterness and too much panic all at once. “Go back to your work.”

“Damian,” Tim warns. Tim pulls at Damian’s hair until he’s looking up at him. “What do you need?”

Damian flinches at the edge to his voice. Then he deflates. “Watch me?” he asks. And then he adds a desperate, breathless “please.”

Tim smoothes Damian’s hair into place after the time he’d spent messing it up. “Thank you for asking. I will.” The pride in Tim’s voice is clear and Damian preens at the praise. Tim pauses, petting Damian as events continue around them. Damian can hear Coach talking to the team and jeers from the crowd but it all seems like a million miles away. His whole world right now is Tim. “Can you get yourself under control for the rest of the game?”

“Ye-” Damian starts to answer but Tim quirks an eyebrow, prompting him to think so Damian stops and considers. The tension and aggression and electricity from before is gone. He is empty now and he just wants to make Tim proud. “Yes, I can,” he says after a moment. “Just as long as you watch me.”


End file.
